Kelvin
Baron Kelvin (男爵 ケルヴィン Danshaku Keruvin) is the creator and financial supporter of the Noah's Ark Circus and is referred to as "Father" by the first-tier members. Appearance Baron Kelvin initially appears completely wrapped in bandages with only his left eye and mouth revealed. He dresses in a nice suit, and is wheel-chair bound because he is missing both legs, although the reason for this is unknown, as in the past, he had them. In the past, he wore glasses, had hair, and could walk. He also wore suits, similar to the way he does now. It is understood that the reason for the drastic change in his appearance was because of his great obsession with Ciel, and his desire to become more beautiful for him. Personality Baron Kelvin presents himself as a vulgar, obsessive, perverted individual with a great interest in Ciel Phantomhive. Currently, he has a disregard for children except for Ciel, although, in the past, he welcomed children into his home and helped them live. He was well-known for his philanthropic activities, but that changed when he met Ciel and developed a great obsession with him. In the present, he finds it amusing for children to die horribly, and wanted to recreate the day Ciel was sacrificed. He also uses children as materials for Doctor's experiments with making artificial limbs. It is understood that in the past, he was much kinder and more generous than he is presently, this being the main reason why Joker and the other first-tier members of the Noah's Ark Circus continue to do his bidding. However, he uses his access to their brothers and sisters in the workhouse and his ability to help or hinder them to control the first-tier members and get them to do his bidding, as unsavory as they may find it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 10 However, he seems to be unaware of how his thought processes appear to other people, and is frequently surprised by Ciel's disgust toward Baron Kelvin's actions. History Five years ago, Baron Kelvin met Ciel at a party thrown by Vincent Phantomhive, who he came to view as special and beautiful.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 31, page 27 He learned that only special people can approach other special people, and decided to undergo numerous plastic surgeries in order to become more beautiful to suit Ciel. His wife became disgusted with his obsession and left him, but he didn't care as long as he could become closer to Ciel as a result.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 12 When he learns that the Phantomhive family has been killed, he is noticeably upset, and states that his life has no more purpose.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 14 Some time after that, he learns that Ciel has survived and was to be used as a sacrifice. However, he cannot attend the ritual sacrificing, as he had recently undergone another surgery and had to remain bed ridden for a month. It is understood that after this point, he had the Noah's Ark Circus kidnap children in an attempt to become closer to Ciel. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Baron Kelvin is first referenced to by the other Noah's Ark Circus members as Father, as he is the one that finances ther circus. Ciel orders Sebastian Michaelis to find out his real name, and after seducing Beast learns that Father is actually Baron Kelvin. He is first seen as a shadowy figure surrounded by lifeless children when Joker returns to the mansion, who is excited by his appearance and asks if "he" is with him, presumably a reference to Ciel. Joker says he is not, and that he believes the circus may have been marked by the Yard. Father is excited by the news, saying that the newcomers who invaded their tents must have been Earl Phantomhive and his butler and orders Joker to prepare a feast for their arrival. When Joker is worried about the others back at the circus and questions if they should issue orders, Baron gets angry and implies that he is in control of the fate of Joker's brothers and sisters still at the workhouse. This subdues Joker into doing what he wishes. happy at his agreement, Baron asks Joker to take a picture with him, saying he wants a new picture of a "devoted son and happy father."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 11 Later, Sebastian and Ciel approach Baron Kelvin's manor, who they learn has been waiting for them. After witnessing a gruesome circus performance, put on by untrained, brainwashed children, Ciel pulls a gun on Baron and requests to see the other kidnapped children. Baron, surprised by this request, leads Ciel to his basement, as he has something he'd like to show Ciel anyway. In the basement, Baron Kelvin has remade the room Ciel was sacrificed in, and even has children waiting in locked cages for a reenactment. Baron reveals that he has been obsessed with Ciel for five years, and wants to be a part of the day that Ciel was sacrificed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 19 Ciel shoots him, appalled, and Baron cries, surprised at the attack. Ciel tells him if he wants to die like the people who witnessed his sacrifice, he should beg his demon to do it. Baron Kelvin is forgotten for a while, until Doctor enters the room and reveals he's just as sadistic as Baron Kelvin is. Ciel orders Sebastian to kill them both, which he does. Quotes *"The good little Joker will listen to what Father says, right?" *(To Ciel) "Ah, it's like a dream! To have you so close to me!" *(Referring to the Phantomhive family) "I understood at that moment that these were special people." *"Special people can only be touched by other special people." Trivia *Baron Kelvin is frequently associated with the nursery rhyme Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son, as he signs his name in a letter to Joker as "Tom the piper's son" and has the lyrics to the rhyme relayed in several scenes relating to him. References Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters